The Realm of Dorkdom
by Stratas
Summary: What happenes when your favorite anime characters get dropped into another dimension? A Hysterical, Stupid, and Pointless story, read at your own risk. It's fun to watch them sweat when we get to 'tool measuring' and glomping. Please R


A/N: This story is pure stupidity but please give it a chance. So far this story really has no plot, and while this isn't a Marry Jane type story it might end up there. Anyway this came up as a joke that poked fun at myself, my sister and cousin, but has grown into a lot more with all the cameo appearances by different characters from anime to movies. We try to keep it light as you will see. Btw this story is co written with ss-dragon-lady and Bob-the-blue-bear, check out their stories.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The Realm of Dorkdom

Chapter 1

The Beginning

---------------------------------------------------------------

There is a far away place that not many people know of, called the Realm of Dorkdom. A place were people were free to roam the land acting the way they please, a society were being different was praised and being the same as everybody else was cause to be sentenced to community service. Now don't get it wrong there was rules the same as any place such as stay away from fungies; they bite among other things, and don't even think to say anything against what other people liked. Then there were the normal ones such as stealing.

This place had a co ruling family that was the dorkiest of them all. One obsessed with all things anime and the other with Harry Potter. Dorkdom is a beautiful place, covered in trees in all shades of purple, blue grasses, orange seas and rivers, bright green skies, and on certain days clouds the strangest color of all white. There were lowland mountains, highland plains, rivers that flowed north and all kinds of strange animals.

The grand city was truly a site to behold. Broad streets lined with businesses, narrow lanes lined with houses. Businesses and homes alike brightly colored that sparkled in the sun and beautiful city gardens. But what was awe inspiring was the royal palace and gardens. The ancient palace dominated the skyline, awash in purples and blues, surrounded by large gardens that were all enclosed by a stone wall as old as the palace.

The co rulers were cousins that ruled with humor and fairness. Queen Stratas being the oldest at 24 and Queen Cy the youngest at 16. Most visitors to Dorkdom thought they were young for it, but they quickly changed their tune after they had stayed for a while.

The day had dawned a cool green; the queens were in one of their private sitting rooms. The windows thrown open to catch the light breeze that blew occasionally. Queen Stratas was practically drooling on the TV and cheering, as she watched her purple haired man pull out his sword and chop the villains to bits. His voice sending shivers down her spine. While across the room Queen Cy just rolled her eyes at Stratas's antics and went back to drooling over her own picture of Harry.

There was nothing you could do to sway them when it came to their men, on occasion Stratas even claims that her purple haired man comes to visit. But to even suggest that they were not real was cause to at the very least to be publicly embarrassed and thrown out of the land, or strung up by the toes for people to throw rotten fruit that appeared out of nowhere at you. On their bad days or when PMS ruled you could very possibly be shot or thrown in the wilds for the fungies to have their way with you. For the uneducated in the plants and animals of Dorkdom, Fungies are half fluffy pink bunnies that liked to get fresh, and blue hair eating frogs, the poor misunderstood fungies seemed to have inherited both parents' traits. But lurking out in the unknown was something coming that was going to change the opinions of some people on what was real and what wasn't.

"I've told you before Cy Trunks has a bigger sword," Stratas loudly proclaimed while pointing at the TV. "And there's your proof."

"You're wrong his sword doesn't even compare to Harry's wand," Cy bragged just as loudly as she looked up from her picture. "Besides, Harry's magic is better."

"You can have all the magic you want, I prefer raw power," Stratas replied a smirk growing on her face. They continued their fighting. The conversation going the same way it did all the other times that they had it. The poor servants could do nothing but stand back and watch as they fought out who had the bigger tool.

"Fine then there's only one way to settle this. Next time I see him I'll just have to take a tape measurer and see just how big it is. You can do the same thing to Harry as well, and then we'll compare and see who is bigger."

"How do I know I can trust you to not add to the real size?"

"We can do it together, so we can watch the other."

"Alright then. Let the contest begin" They finally let it drop for now as Stratas went back to the TV and Cy her picture.

The rest of the day passed quickly for the queens as they lounged around. Waiting for the big party that was going to be held within a couple of hours, to honor the recent induction of one of Dorkdom's premier scientist in the field of chewing gum making into the scientific hall of fame. The said scientist was who knows where, working on who knows what, at that very moment.

A tall dark haired servant entered the sitting chamber balancing a large tray filled with an assortment of snacks and a couple of drinks for the royals. He sat the tray down on a table between them before he turned and left. The girls started munching on the chips before they picked up the thread of their conversation again. "With the exception of Trunks and Inu Yasha why is it that I go mostly for the short dark and evil type," Stratas asked Cy.

"Because you're weird," Cy answered with a smile. Stratas just rolled her eyes at Cy's comment.

"So I guess you're in the same boat then because you have a thing for Hiei." Cy stuck her tongue out as Stratas became lost in her thoughts.

The lengthening shadows in the room singled to the Queens that it was time to get ready for the party. They departed for their rooms to change and then meet back up in the ball room. Stratas entered her bedroom which was arranged in various shades of purple as Cy headed on down the hall to her room. Stratas headed over to her closet to find something to wear before she took a shower.

Stratas entered the grand ball room to see it filled with people talking, dancing, and eating, basically everything people do at parties. Stratas was dressed in a purple strapped low cut dress that flowed down to her knees, and her high heeled sandals adding several inches to her already tall height of 5'8. Her long red hair pinned up in a bun, her bangs and small tendrils framed her face. She walked through the ballroom, greeting guests as she went until she reached the other side were her throne was. She sat down in her seat and watched the proceedings happening around her, as she spoke to Cy, "I see you've put on your good jeans, t-shirt and sneakers."

"Yep." Even though Cy was a co ruler of Dorkdom she never wore anything else.

"Having fun," Stratas asked as she continued to look out over the ballroom.

"Nope."

"Me either, to bad we have to be here, I would much rather be off wondering around in the wilds with AJ then here for this party."

"Yeah, this party is a fun as watching grass grow."

"Give it another hour or so then we can leave."

"Fine." The girls lapsed into silence continuing to watch the people around them.

The queens jumped and looked up when the entrance doors wore slammed open. The figure slammed the door closed behind them before striding over to the queens. "Well it looks like the party is fixing to pick up some," Stratas commented as the people in the hall stopped to look as the person passed them. The person picked a passing drink downed it, dropped the glass then continued over stopping in front of the thrones. "Did you have to track mud all over the floor.?"

The person glanced over their shoulder before grinning, "Yes, anything worth doing, is worth doing right."

"How is it that you're my sister," Stratas asked sweat dropping.

"Don't ask me, ask mom how it happed, she can give you the birds and the bees talk."

"I think that's a little late, don't you? By the way cousin nice outfit," Cy stated.

"You like," AJ asked grinning.

"Yes the I HATE People shirt is a nice touch, along with the leather pants and mud caked boots."

"Did you have to come armed," Stratas asked smothering a laugh noticing the gun strapped to her back, a knife on her hip and her patented sling shot tucked into her back pocket.

"Yes, I just got back from the wilds."

"Fungie hunting again," Stratas asked quickly.

"Yeah a pack of them have been attacking traders on the Northern Road."

"One question though, how much use can your sling shot be against them," Cy stated smirking.

"It's only for back up if I lose my knife and gun."

"Right…."

"So I heard rumors on entering the palace that you two were fighting again over who was bigger," AJ commented slyly.

"No more then usual, though we now have a running contest on who is bigger. I still say Trunks is bigger, but Cy thinks Harry is."

"Your both wrong, the cute demon boys has your little boys beat," AJ said with a smirk.

"You wanna bet," Cy and Stratas challenged.

"Have you even seen how long Kurama's tool is? He could use it on me any day." All three girls turned when they heard a loud gasp behind them to see the Chairwomen over the Science Hall of Fame drop her glass before fainting.

"That poor old women. She'll be scared for life now," Stratas said dryly.

"Well it's been so long since she seen one, she wouldn't know a real tool if she saw it," AJ said with a grin.

"Well judging by the way she looks, it's been 50 years since she had any tools." The three shared a laugh before AJ took a seat by the queens on her throne and ordered some drinks.

The hour slowly crept by, as the guests continued to talk, eat and dance. The Chairwoman of the science hall of fame finally called everybody to attention after being revived and assured that the Queens were not talking about what she thought they were. She gave a very long winded speech about how the said scientist made great advancement in his field. The guests were becoming quite restless and by the time she was finally done talking and the award given out everybody started leaving. The queens looked at each other smiled and gave a silent cheer when they were finally able to leave. They left the ballroom and walked back to their rooms to turn in for the night.

Off in the wilds of Dorkdom a bright flash illuminated the dark shadows of the forest. When the light receded 2 figures could be seen sitting on the ground not far from each other disorientated. The figure on the right, a tall well built young man in his early 20's with purple hair was the first to stand up and look around. He walked the circumference of the clearing they were in before walking back to the other stranded figure. "Are you ok?"

The other figure a tall boy around 16 with black hair and glasses looked around before he answered the man, "Yeah I guess. Do you know where we are?"

"No clue. My name is Trunks, what's yours?"

"Harry, Harry Potter," he slowly replied.

"Nice to meet ya kid. Well it looks like we're not getting anywhere tonight. Stay here while I go gather some wood for a fire, at least this way we'll have a little more light then the moon can provide," Trunks said before heading out into the surrounding tree line.

The quiet of the forest was broken every few minutes from what Harry could only guess was Trunks in his quest for wood. Finally the quiet settled again as Trunks walked from the trees into the center of the clearing carrying an arm load of wood that left Harry wondering how one person could carry so much. Trunks dropped the wood and he fired a week ki blast into the ground at his feet creating a small hole. He then squatted down and began arranging the wood in the center of the pit he made. He fired another small blast of ki to get the fire going before standing up. Trunks walked a few feet from the fire and sat down by the tree line and leaned against one. "We'll head out in the morning and try to figure out what's going on."

Harry wide eyed just nodded his head and curled up in his robes to try and get some sleep. Trunks stayed awake watching the fire while he stretched out his senses to try and find a familiar ki. We he found none he decided to head toward where he felt the highest concentration of ki.


End file.
